


One way, Or another.

by Mionicov



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore looking for a good time, BFFs, Bathtub Sex, Bianca and Courtney used to date, Bianca wants to settle down, Competetive adore, Courtney still loves Bianca, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Exes, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi Chapter, Opposites Attract, Possible smut, Side Pearlet, Tinder Dating, Violet is Adore's best friend, mismatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Roy didn't have the time or energy to go out and party anymore, since he was working two jobs.He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life though so he took his friends advice to try tinderdating.





	1. Young, wild and beautiful.

**Roy's POV**

Roy sighed and sat down into his favorite armchair in his living room. 

The TV was on, he watched it blankly, not actually caring for the sports show that was playing at the moment.  He sipped his tea and removed his thick black glasses, which he placed on the small table that was just a hand's reach away from him.

He pulled his phone up from his pocket to see if he had any missed messages, which he had. 

_2_   _missed calls from Ben_

He debated himself internally whether to call him up, if he was in the mood, or if he'd just come up with an excuse for later.

He decided to text him back.

 

Roy 1:16 am:

Hey, missed ur calls. Did you want something? 

Ben 1:18 am:

Oh, hi! You know how you said you haven't gotten the chance to meet someone because you can't go out as much anymore? I know how you can solve it!

Roy 1:19 am:

Idk, i'm not in the mood right now Dela.

Ben 1:19 am:

Oh but you'll think this is brilliant!

Roy 1:21 am: 

Okay, let's hear it...

Ben 1:22 am:

Wait for it.....

Ben 1:22 am:

waait......

Roy 1:23 am:

...

Ben 1:24 am:

TINDER!!

Roy 1:24 am:

Really? 

Ben 1:26 am:

Yes! think about it; you can't go out unless you plan it from weeks before,

you're tired so you don't wanna deal with bars and clubs after your shifts.

Roy 1:27 am:

I mean what if there's crazy axe wielding lunatics there, still think it's a good idea?

Ben 1:28 am:

Don't be such a baby!

Roy 1:28 am:

Alright i'll think about it but i seriously need sleep now. Good night bitch.

Ben 1:29 am:

Good night!

* * *

 

Roy would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind before. 

He wasn't sure himself if it was a good idea but after a long nights sleep he decided that he would give it a shot.

 

 

_**PROFILE SETUP** _

 

_**Name:** Roy Haylock_

**_Age:_ ** _43_

**_Interests:_ ** _reading a nice book, sewing and being an ass..._

 

He waited and read it through a few times before he decided to change it.

 

**_I_ ** **_nterests:_ ** _reading a nice book, sewing and doing drag..._

* * *

 

After about an hour of reading through his own profile he uploaded some pictures from his gallery.

He started to swipe away to the right and the left. There were only a few which he actually liked both the bio's of and their looks.

There was this one person that peaked his interest alot though. 

It didn't take long before his first match came rolling in.

It was a cute latino boy in his late twenties on the pictures and Roy felt himself immediately attracted to the rare beauty, even though he was aware of the age difference between them.

 

_**Name:** Daniel Noriega_

**_Age:_ ** _29_

**_Interests:_ ** _Party and pizza. singing and drag._

__

__

__

__

 

* * *

 

 

Roy gulped down the last of his morning coffée as he inspected Danny's pictures. 

He was undeniably beautiful. Would it be a turnoff for him that Roy was over ten years older?

A sudden notice on his phone startled him. It was from Danny.

Danny 10:03 am:

Hey there handsome ;) 

Roy 10:04 am:

Hey there you.

he felt silly, he had no idea of how to answer to sound cool and "hip" to someone so young. 

After all he didn't wanna come off as that old.

Danny 10:04 am: 

What's up?

Roy 10:06 am:

Just finished my morning coffée, what about you?

Danny 10:07 am:

Just got out of the shower, i smelled like feet.

Roy giggled at the boy's honesty.

Roy 10:07 am:

That's cool haha.

Danny 10:08 am: 

Party!

Roy 10:09 am: 

So i noticed you're a fellow dragqueen, has she got a name?

Danny 10:09 am:

Yeah, my drag persona is called Adore Delano. What about yours, willow? 

Roy 10:10 am:

Bianca del rio. Haven't heard about you, are you from around here?

Danny 10:11 am:

Nah, i live in azusa but i'm currently staying here to study.

Roy 10:13 am:

I see, i'd love to come and see your concert sometime.

Danny 10:13 am:

That would be cool. Wanna grab a coffée some day?

Roy 10:14 am:

Sure, a lunch coffée some day it is?

Dannt 10:14 am:

I'm down!

* * *

 


	2. First date

 

****

 

**Danny's POV**

Danny took a last glance into his pocket mirror. For once he was early, which was an extremely rare occurence for him.

He fixed his curly dark hair with his indexfinger and pushed a lock behind his ear.

The rain hissed from outside, tapping against the windows and the mere sound of it sent shivers down his spine. He liked it though, it was soothing.

He had stayed up all night to find the perfect outfit for this first date with Roy. He had settled for a black seethrutanktop with a flannel over to cover his shoulders. For the bottom he had chosen a pair of really tight black skinnyjeanes with ripped knees, and black boots. A traditional Adore look.

He first now started to rethink his outfit. He wasn't going to the club, but on a date with an alot more mature man whom he really wanted to make a good impression on.

He stretched his arms a bit and thought about how much they had been texting these last few days. He started to really get attracted to the man and was afraid to fuck this up.

The bell at the café door rang as the door opened. The man that walked in immediately caught his attention. 

It was Roy.

He was wearing a beige coat and a golfcap. _Gosh, he looks so gorgeous with those glasses._ Danny caught himself thinking.

Roy spotted him in the corner and walked over, a smile glued to his face.

* * *

 

"Daniel, right?" Danny nodded and smiled back before he replied with a shy "Hi."

There was silence for a bit while Roy folded in his umbrella, pulled out his chair and sat down.

"The weather really wasn't on our side today, was it?" Roy chuckled, clearly shy as well. 

"I kinda like it, less people out." Danny said feeling alot more confident knowing that Roy also seemed to be shy and a little tense.

"You sure are right about that, the bus was basically empty on the way here." 

"You went with bus here?"

"Yeah."

"I can drive you home after if you want, i took the car." Danny felt a little emberrased. Maybe it was too early or came forth as desperate.

"That would be really nice!" Roy sighed and smiled warmly at the younger.

 

They ordered a black coffee for Roy and a Espresso for Danny. 

They talked about everything, from what they did for a living to talk about their drag experiences and everything in between. They shared alot of laughs and posted a few pictures onto Instagram. 

Danny told Roy about his traveling back and forth between New York and Azusa. He told Roy about his mom and friends back home and how he missed them all dearly. Roy listened to it all and seemed to actually enjoy doing it. Roy also told Danny about how he has two dogs at home and how they are his only family. How he grew up and how he got into drag for the first time. They also discussed things like eachothers favorite foods and colours. What kind of music they listen too and Roy promised Danny he'd make him a playlist of his favorite songs on spotify and show him on their next date.

Overall it was all going well, more than well. It was a great date. They sat there for hours enjoying eachothers company until they got the notification from the waitress that they would close in five minutes.

* * *

When the two had paid and got up to leave Roy got a phone call.

"I'm sorry, it'll be quick! It's probably from work." Roy sighed. Danny nodded understandingly as Roy moved out of the Café quickly and took the call.

Danny waited inside since he didn't want Roy to think he was listening in on his conversation, which he was really tempted to.

 "I'm sorry, mr. But we will have to ask you to come back another day. We're closing now!" The staff told him and he waved them goodbye. 

As he walked outside he heard Roy a few meters away whispershouting into his phone.

"No, look- I told you not to call me anymore. YOU left ME. Please don't bother me anymore." 

Adore swallowed hard. His ex. He pretended as if he was busy unfolding his own umbrella as Roy looked behind himself to the sound of the doorbell. 

"Look, just don't contact me anymore. Bye, Shane." 

He sighed heavily and turned around to walk up to Danny.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked with a small smile on his lips to hide the anxiety he felt rising within himself.

"Ahh, yeah. I'm sorry, it was an ex that called." Roy said softly coughing a little. 

"Is this an ex i should be worried about? Competition?" Danny joked.

Roy laughed and shook his head. 

"No, he lives in australia. He won't come here for me. Also, you're way hotter than he could ever be-" He found himself covering his mouth with his hands, blushing. Those last words just fell out of him.

Danny blushed and smiled coyly at Roy's confession. 

"Well, that's good to know." Danny laughed and took Roy's hand. 

"Let's go, it's getting cold!" 

* * *

 

Once they sat in the car on the way to Roy's danny blew on his right hand feeling cold from the freezing shower outside. 

Roy spectated him before he reached out and took Danny's hand in his. Danny smiled at the older man and whispered a soft _'thank you'_

Once they reached Roy's place Danny stopped the car and they just sat in silence for a bit. 

"I had a great time today, Roy." Danny finally managed out. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Roy looked at him with his warm smile.

"So did I, Danny." He placed his left hand on Danny's thigh and squeezed gently.

"Maybe next time, you could come over for a dinner at my place? Sammy and deedee would love to meet you too."

Danny giggled and nodded, now meeting the gaze of the other man. 

"I'd love to." 

Once again  _silence._ They just didn't feel the need for any more words.

Roy coughed a little and scratched the back of his head and nodded. 

"Well, i'll see you around, pumpkin." 

 

The moment before Roy could get up and out of the car Danny felt the immense need to kiss him, so he did.

He leaned over to the other man and pressed a soft kiss on his beautiful lips. 

It didn't take many seconds before Roy melted into the kiss as well.

 

 

 

They parted ways and Danny started his car once more. 

He couldn't wait to see the beautiful dimples of Roy's smile, his glistening brown eyes and  _gosh_ everything about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took long to update, have been pretty busy.


	3. Pizza with extra cheese

**Roy's POV**  
  
Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he woke up to the sound of rain softly dripping on his window boards. Fall had come. It had been almost a week since he and Danny had been on their first date, and the two had already planned their next.

Tonight Danny was  gonna come over for dinner and see his house for the first time. He had alot to do if he wanted to make a good first impression.  
  
He'd have to go shopping for ingredients, he knew Danny was vegan so he'd have to come up with something creative. 

He sat up in his bed and got his feet into his slippers on the floor. He headed towards his cramped closet and grabbed a towel as well as a pair of boxers, pants, a tshirt and a sweater. He had alot to do and there wasn't alot of time.

 

 

Half an hour later he had showered, got dressed and drunk his morning cup of coffee. He was sitting in his usual spot in the armchair in his livingroom with Sammy and Deedee down at his feet, craving their dad's attention.

He was scrolling his laptop for some good recipé's that he thought both he and Danny could enjoy. He ended up deciding to try to make homemade pizza, that way he could get meat and Danny could go vegan.

 

Roy 10:34 am:  
  


Hey, is there anything special you'd like on your pizza? I'm making pizza if that's fine.

 

Danny 10:35 am:  
  
Good morning Roy, yeah pizza sounds great! I love pizza <3 and anything is fine, really.   
I do like tomato slices and extra cheese though...  
  
  


Roy 10:35 am:  
  
Alright, i'm going to do some of the shopping now so i'll text you later!

 

* * *

 

The evening came rolling on. Roy was dressed up, he'd baked the pizzas without burning down the kitchen and he'd set the table for two.  
He couldn't decide wether or not to put out candles on the table or if it would seem cheezy. He decided that he should put them out because it would look like he had made more of an effort and Danny did say he liked extra cheese...  
  
At 7:43 pm he heard a car roll up his driveway. His heart was beating fast like crazy and he felt that he had started to sweat. He wanted this to go as great as it could.

The doorbell rung and he went to answer the door, with two very excited dogs following him. 

 

"Hey! I'm sorry if i'm late, traffic was a bitch." Danny sighed and embraced Roy into a warm hug.  
  
"Not a problem, dinner just got ready, so uh.. come in!" 

Danny gasped as he spotted the two furballs on the floor. 

"Oh my gosh! Hello! ~" He almost sang and Roy could feel his heart- no, his entire being melt.

The dogs greeted the boy and gave him alot of doggy kisses as he bent down to pet them.

"Aren't you prechious?" Danny already had Sammy in his knee while Deedee was still attacking his face with wet kisses.

"Yes you are.." Roy muttered under his breath whilst Danny straightened out his shirt after he had stood up again.

* * *

 

 

As they were sitting at the table Danny complimented Roys house and told him that he loved the romantic setup Roy had made in the kitchen. He loved the roses and all the candles, he also loved the pizza.

They shared a bottle of wine and they were chatting about everything and nothing over their half vegan pizza. Roys slices with ham and peppers, and Danny's slices with Tomatoes and extra cheese. They both enjoyed themselves for a few hours.

The skies were dark but the rain had stopped so they decided to take a stroll in a nearby park to let Sammy and Deedee get their daily motion. The air was cool and the soft breezes of cold air left the men walking close to eachother, hand in hand to remain warm. Their fingers locked together and danny was slightly leaning on Roy. It was nice, they felt like they were a real couple, which is what both of them were aiming for with these dates. 

"I have had a great day with you so far, Roy" Danny begun "I hope we can do it some other time again. This time i want to help you cook." Roy laughed and sidehugged Danny closer. 

"Ofcourse darling, we can make taco's sometime too, i like tacos." 

"I love taco's" Danny laughed and the two reached the park where they sat down on a bench while the dogs were free to roam around, since there was no one else there.

"So, Roy..." Danny looked at Roy with a spark in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Roy couldn't help but smile at the adorableness the boy showed.

"I'd like to invite you to my consert next friday.. it's at the bar downtown at 11 pm. I'd love to see you there." 

"And i'd love to be there, so i will. Are you gonna do it as Danny or Adore?" 

Danny sighed "Adore i think, she makes more money." They laughed and Roy picked out his phone to put the time and place into his calendar.

* * *

On their way back they walked in silence, with a shy glance in eachother's direction at times.

Danny knew he had overstayed his welcome by now since it was so late, but he didn't really wanna go home just yet. 

"So," Roy coughed. "You doing anything tomorrow?" 

Danny smiled softly and shook his head.

"Not really, no." 

"Then how about you stay the night, i can put up the guest room. We've both been drinking and if you don't wanna call an uber... well you don't have to, but i would really like it if you wanted to stay. Not that i'm expecting more, just-"

Danny giggled and cut Roy off. "I'd love to, Roy. In fact i was kinda hoping you'd suggest that." He blushed and looked down at their hands, still intertwined.

Roy let out a huff of breath and smiled back at Danny. 

"Thank you." 

 

 


	4. Trouble in paradise

**Dannys POV**

 

Adore sat in front of the large dressingroom mirror and focused on getting her lashes on. Her face was only inching from the cold lookingglass. Her bestie, Violet, was stationed right next to her and the two had been chitchating the entire evening.

"So what songs are you going to preform tonight, babe?" Violet asked while still keeping her focus on her halfpainted face. 

"Some of the usual, but since Roy will be here i kinda wanna go for some of the softer songs, you know?" He sighed and reached out to grab one of Violet's expensive hairbrushes, since he never brings any of his own. 

Violet followed Adores hand with her eyes and gasped when she saw Adore take the brush.

"Oh. my. god. You really love him, huh?"

"What?"

"If you even brush your hair out for him than that sure is a good sign!" They laughed and Adore managed out a loud-enough-for-violet-to-hear "YOU SHADY BITCH"

Suddenly Matt aka Pearl sneaked up behind Vi and hugged her carefully.

"Good luck out there babe, i'll watch from the front row like usual." He placed a soft kiss on Violets cheek and Violet turned around and hugged her boyfriend before he could leave.

"Ew that's cute." Adore joked and Matt laughed. "Good luck to you too, bitch!" 

 

**~Violet up in 5 min~**

Violet sat down and put his wig on properly. He had glued it down har just as usual since his aerials could cause it to slip off easily if he didn't. 

It was a mystery to Adore how Vi could move the way she did on the stage with such a tight tuck and cinched waist. Sometimes she feared for her best friends safety since she looked ready to pass out once she walked off the stage most days.

"Alright, good luck babe! I know you'll do great!" Adore blew a kiss in Vi's direction before she went for a much needed smoke in the bathroom before her own show. 

From the dressingroom she heard the crowd cheering, chanting and eating violet up over her preformance to 'Bubble pop electric' that was one of her go to songs nowadays.

She felt herself shudder. The last few days she had felt tired, a lack of energy. She didn't know what it was but she just brushed it off as a cold.

 

Once Violet entered their shared dressing room it was only a minute until Adore was up and she had fixed some last minute things.

_**"Please welcome to the stage Adore Delano!"** _

 Adore lived for the applause. The way the lights turned to her and her fans screamed to catch her attention. 

 _this is it._ she thought to herself.  _This is my life._

She looked out over the crowd and immediately spotted Roy at one of the tables towards the right corner. He held a few light sticks and had a glass of what looked like vodka - but was probably just water, if he knew Roy well enough.

Their eyes met and his smile, god Adore loved that smile. It felt like the rest of the world vanished and Adore and Roy were the only people in the room. 

 

She quickly snapped out of it and welcomed her fans, thanking them for coming.

She tried to ignore Roy's warm gaze over her body, She wanted to just go over to him and be with him right now but that'd have to wait.

"So, uh i will now be preforming Summertime sadness by Lana Del Ray! I hope you like it" he spoke into the mic and nodded to the stage workers who qued the music.

 

_Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness. I just wanted you to know that baby you're the best._

 

It wasn't one of his songs, but he really could relate to every word of the song himself. 

The music blasting loudly into the room and Adore felt truely alive.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Adore had finished his last song he thanked the audience and bowed before heading off the stage.

He could see the next preformer walking towards the scene, She didn't recognize the queen but she was a tall beautiful blonde with a very fishy mug.

Adore felt blinded by her as she passed her without a word.

 

Once she entered the room she sat down next to Violet who sat in a sofa with Matt, sharing a blunt. 

"Have you guys seen that blonde hottie that is preforming after me tonight?" She asked and recieved the half-used smoke from Matt.

"Oh yeah, what was her name again? Chrissy? Chelsey?" Matt scratched his head.

"Yeah, Courtney Act i think. She came all the way here from Australia." Violet corrected Matt and took a hit. "She's stunning."

Adore just nodded. He was tired and he wanted to go meet Roy before they headed out.

 

She packed up her station and fixed her makeup once more. 

"See ya guys, don't fuck in the dressing room please!" She yelled through the corridore as she ran out from the restricted area into the club. 

 

 

Courtney was still on the scene, she was singing a beautiful love song. She looked out into the crowd and sang her heart out.

Adore was stunned, even her voice was majestic. 

 

She sneaked through the audience to find Roy at the table. He sat there quietly and stared at Courtney.

"Wow she really stunned you too, huh? She's great!" Adore giggled once she got close enough to Roy, he didn't react thoug. He must've not been able to hear him. 

"Roy? Babe?" Adore reached out and touched Roy's shoulder, still no reaction. She now realized he was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Jesus did i scare you? i'm sorr-"

" **And now, i have something special to say to someone special in the room."**  Courtney's voice echoed through the room and the cheers died down a little and everyone was focusing on her.

 

 

**"Bianca...Roy, i've missed you Baby. Please come back to me."**

Adore felt her heart drop and along with it the pieces fell together. 

 

Roy's ex. 

 

 


	5. Madly in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Light smut

**Danny's pov**

danny threw himself onto his bed. He had just gotten home from the show and had not bothered to remove his makeup or clothes.

The things that went down this evening were still fresh in his mind and the sound of Courtneys voice replayed in his head.

It made his blood boil. He had spent weeks trying to get closer to Roy and he felt a real connection. He didn't want that blonde bimbo to come back into Roy's life and steal him back.

Danny shouted into a pillow and banged his fists into the matress. He hated this. 

 

After Courtney's confession to Roy, Danny had just stood there not knowing what to do. Roy looked just as confused and baffled.

After Courtney's show he had told Danny that he and "Shane" Needed to talk and asked Danny to go home on his own.

 

It was nerve wracking. For all he knew they could be at home fucking right now. Roy might've chosen Shane over Danny. 

The thought of losing Roy made a small whimper make it's way up Danny's throat and tears form in his eyes. He quickly picked his phone up and looked for Roy in his contacts.

After a few tries of calling Roy finally picked up. And at this point Danny was full on sobbing into the phone.

 

"Hey Danny, sorry i didn't notice you called. I'm on my way there right now. I dropped Shane off at a hotel... Wait, are you okay?"

Danny hiccuped and shook his head even though Roy couldn't see it.

"No.." He whispered out.

"Hold on-... I'm about 5 minutes away, I'll be there in a sec."

Danny put his phone back down and went to grab a blanket. He wrapped himself into a roll and laid down in the bed again.

In 3 minutes he heard a car pull up to the driveway and a car door open, than close. The front door opened and a familiar voice echoed through the house.

"Danny?" 

He got up and out of bed, still in his blanket roll to walk down the stairs. He met the flustered man down in the hallway.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Roy went to embrace Danny and kissed his head softly.

Danny was still crying and tears rolled down his red cheeks non-stop. His breath hitched and his lips left the occational sob. 

"I thought you was gonna throw me away over Shane." Roy brushed some tears away from his swollen eyes and chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that, Daniel. Shane is in the past and that's where i'd like to keep him. To me you're everything i need to stay pleased."

Roy cupped Danny's face and kissed him. "Alright? Don't worry about him. I told him i have a boyfriend." 

Danny blushed and cracked a smile with a soft giggle. "I'm your boyfriend?" 

Roy laughed. "Well i don't kiss, cuddle and fuck strangers..." 

He leaned his forhead against Danny's. Their lips inching away from one anothers.

"Okay?" 

Danny nodded and kissed Roy. It didn't matter if his lipstick would be smudged more than it already was. The kiss deepened and soon the two were making out. Danny had dropped his blanket to wrap his arms around Roy's neck. 

Roy pushed they younger queen against the front door and lifted him up. Danny giggled and kept the kiss going. He didn't care for air right now. Roy was his air. 

His legs were wrapped against Roy's waist and roy started to carry him up the stairs to Danny's bedroom where he dropped him into the bed. Danny was a masterpiece laying spread out over the clean sheets and Roy felt himself grow down there.

"Hurry up, Daddy." Danny whimpered causing Roy to snap back to reality.

"God, what should i do with you, Baby?" Roy growled ready to pounce on the piece innocent but sexy boy under himself. 

"Do whatever you want." Danny smiled daringly over to him and tugged on Roy's shirt.

 It quickly came off as well as the rest of their clothes. Danny was euphoric. He couldn't remember when he had been this happy before.

Being with Roy made him stable and it made him feel more real. As if all the years he had spent drinking, partying and hooking up with strangers had all been a dream. As if he was finally able to wake up and come to terms with himself and the world around him now.

His skin burned with lust wherever Roy's fingers touched. His lips aching for more of the other and his mind felt fuzzier than when he was high as a kite.

Soon the sound of soft moans filled the room. It took Danny a while to realize that it was his own. 

The bed creaks echoed with the sound of his voice and as a symphony to the older mans thrusts.

"More"

* * *

The sun shone in through Danny's bedside window. The blinds didn't help alot like that.

Danny was curled up on Roy's chest and Roy's arms held Danny in a warm grip.

Danny had been awake for hours just staring up at the sleeping man.

He had such nice features.

Danny loved Roy's tanned skin and his dark eyelashes, hack even the stubbles that he had let grow out over the weeks.

He let out a sigh of pure joy before he decided to get up and make some breakfast. He slithered his way out of Roy's arms and got himself into a pair of black lace pangies from last night.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got some ingredients out.

"Okay," He mentally told himself "Let's do this!"

 

 

* * *

**Roy's pov**

Roy woke up to the smell of something so familiar. He looked gruggily around the room and rubbed his eyes before he chuckled and got up to get a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on.

He followed the smell into the kitchen where he met the godly sight of Danny standing there with only an apron and his black panties that Roy couldn't say he disliked. He had yet to notice Roy so he just stood there admireing the view for a bit.

"Ouch!" Danny whimpered and quickly removed his hand from the hot iron.

"You okay, sweetpea?" Roy rushed up to a surprised Daniel.

"Oh, good morning!" Danny smiled. "I just burnt myself a bit, it's fine. No biggie." He said wiggeling his burnt indexfinger in the air blowing it a bit.

"Here." Roy led Danny up to the sink and soaked his had in cold water. "Keep your hand under there until it feels better."

Danny nodded slowly.

"I'll help, you want extra cheese on your slices right? Just like our second date." Roy smiled brightly, so brightly that it was contagious.

"You remember!" Danny awed. "Bitch how could i forget?" Roy laughed and Danny did too.

Roy felt Danny's eyes on him for many minutes. "Is there something on my face?" Roy asked still smiling softly.

"No, i just love you." Danny answered and winked.

 

"I love you too, bitch"

 

 

* * *

It was two days later and Roy had gone to a tailor for the fitting of a dress for an upcoming event.

Danny was chilling with chips and some beer in the sofa, watching Netflix while waiting for Roy to come home.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his frontdoor and then there were three sharp knocks.

Danny stopped to wonder who it could be.

Roy would use the doorbell, his mom and violet usually just let themselves in.

He muted the TV before cautiously walking up to the front door.

"Who is it?"

A tarher highpitched voice came back.

"Ah yes, i'm looking for Adore- i mean Danny... Noriega?" 

He opened the door slightly to reveal a tall, but not taller than him, blonde and blue eyed man in a suit.

"That's me.." Danny said, shielding his body behind the door only sticking his head out. He knew he had seen the man before, he could swear on it.

"You, really? I was expecting someone more... Polished..." The blonde pulled a face as he checked Danny out.

Danny felt annoyed now. Really so. "Oh yeah? Sorry to disappoint. What do you want bitch?" 

The man chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Excuse you?" He rolled his eyes visibly. "You low class queen don't get to talk to me like that"

"Oh wait your that bitch. What do you want now?" Danny frowned and huffed as he came to the conclusion that this was Shane, Roy's ex. Courtney Act.

"I want to see Roy." 

 

 

 


	6. Endgame

Danny poured up two cups with coke, since he didn't have any tea or coffee at the moment.

Not that he would offer it to this guy.

"So you wanted to talk?" Danny sighed and pushed Shanes cup towards him and his hand catched it smoothly.

"Yeah, just a civilized conversation."

Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"There is nothing civilized about this, anyways. Speak your piece."

Shane rolled his eyes and took a sip of the cold drink.

"Did you know me and Roy were getting married? We were supposed to get married 2 weeks ago if he hadn't broken up with me.

Danny felt a stab in his heart but he tried to look as if it didn't phase him.

" So? You're not together anymore and in a few years me and him will be married and we'll live somewhere nice and have a large family. Too bad you couldn't have that." 

They had locked their eyes together as they spoke. He wanted to jump and kill this bitch.

Shane frowned and Danny saw how his face was getting red.

His blood must be boiling just like how Danny's was.

"You wanna play that game, bitch? Roy took me to mexico where he proposed. We moved out into a nice beachhouse in Australia. We even planned names for our adoption!"

Danny nibbled on his lower lip. He didn't care about all that, he just couldn't help but to worry about the day when Roy didn't feel for him too anymore.

 Shane could see how Danny shifted his gaze insecurily. His eyes were getting watery and it was only more fuel to his rampage.

"Not to mention how many new beds we had to buy. We kept breaking them." Shane felt smug. 

"He showed up at all my gigs. He watched me grow throughout the  _years_. He brought me flowers every single day. He would kiss and hug me and not let go for hours-"

The tears were rolling down Danny's cheeks now. He barely noticed that himself.

He mumbled something under a sob.

"Can't hear you?"

"Get out." 

Danny was shaking with anger and if Shane didn't get out now he was afraid he'd do something he would regret.

"Fuck off, and don't even think about contacting Roy again!" He yelled and stood up. He went to hold the front door open.

"Oh bitch, i'm only getting started. Did you know that he proposed under a waterfall? How romantic is that? He never let me walk home alone during dark nights. He told me how much he loved me every day. He said he could only be truely satisfied with me!" 

"Get out! Get out get the fuck out!!" Danny screamed and covered his ears as his breathing got faster and faster.

Shane chuckled and left through the front door unbothered.

Danny slammed the door shut and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He wailed as he never had. He screamed so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear him.

He could not stop, all his emotions just overflowed.

All of a sudden he felt completely exhausted and tense. He was breathing twice as fast if not more than usual yet it felt as though none of the oxygen made it's way down to his lungs. He stared to hyperventilate and grabbed onto the rug on the floor for support as he reached for his phone and found Roy in his contacts.

 

 

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" 

"Roy-" Danny panted heavily still sobbing. "Help me.." His breathing got even faster as he heard Roy's voice. So did tye forming of his tears.

"I..an't -eathe" He wheezed out.

He felt himself getting dizzier. The latest conversation still burning in his head and the tears were like waterfalls.

"Danny!? Baby, are you at home?"

Danny nodded and managed out a soft 'yes' as he felt the world around him darken.

The sound of Roys voice faded, it became distant and his vision got even blurrier as he felt himself grow incredibly tired.

"Danny i'm on my way! Danny? Daniel!?" 

 

 

 

 

"Shit!"

Roy threw his phone onto the passenger seat and stepped on the gas. He felt cold sweat making it's way down his forhead.

The lights in front of him turned red. It was only a 10 minute drive from there, but it was also only a 6 minute walk.

"Fuck!" He yelled and threw himself out of the car, ignoring the drivers behind him yelling at him for leaving his car. He ran down the street and passed a few properties to finally get in line of sight where he saw an ambulance parked outside of Danny's house. 

There was neighbors gathered around the home and one of the old ladies were crying. Mrs. Dolands if he remembered correctly.

"Danny!?" He ran and pushed his way through the crowd just in time to see the medics push the bed with a passed out danny on it. 

He grabbed his hair and ran up to one of the medics.

"What the hell have happened?!" 

The man tried to explain calmly that Danny had passed out in his home right after what sounded like a panic attack to his neighbors.

He said that his heart rate was unstable and that thay would have to bring him to the hospital to check his blood for any signs of drug or alcohol usage. To check his heartrate and to be able to keep him in a safe enviroment while he stabilized.

"Can i go with him? Please, he'll need me." Roy begged and they opened the front seat of the car so that he could come with Danny and be with him until he woke up.

 

Danny's eyes were met with a bright light and he lifted his hand to cover his eyes slightly but realized that his arms had several needles and wristbands attatched to it.

"Ow..." He muttered out which caused the lighting to shift slightly.

Roy was there. 

"Hey... Good morning." Roy smiled at him softly brushing his dark hair back, gently over and over again. Danny had always found comfort in that.

"Hey..." Danny yawned. "Where am i?"

Roy chuckled. "We're at the hospital. You had some kind of a breakdown... Your neighbors found you passed out and called 911."

Danny muttered out a quiet 'shit' as he sat up slowly in his bed, helped by Roy.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Danny shook his head. "No, i just remember Shane coming by to go on about how happy you guys were and how i didn't deserve you..."

Roy sat up straight. "He did what?"

Danny nodded and continiued. "He told me about when you took him to Mexico and proposed to him under that stupid waterfall and how many beds you fucked in and-"

"Wait hold up. Hold up. Hold up. Proposed? Mexico? Waterfall??" Roy looked like a questionmark sotting on the green patient chair.

"We dated for a few months but we never even talked about marriage." 

Danny stared at him in disbelief.

"That lying little shit." Roy stood up.

He looked furious as he turned at his heel to walk out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Danny felt scared once again.

"I'm going to go and set an example for anyone who tries to mess with my boyfriend, that's what." He almost growled.

"Roy, stop! Danny pulled all the needles and wristbands off to run after the older man.

" Stop, i don't want you to do something rash!" 

Roy was shaking with anger and he wanted to go for blood. He felt the sudden warmness against his back. 

"Don't leave me alone, please..." Danny sighed out. 

Roy turned around and embraced Danny. 

"I'm never gonna leave you. Never." Roy kissed Danny's head softly and leaned Dannys head up and kissed him.

"These past months with you have given me hooe that life isn't that terrible after all."

Danny giggled and kissed Roy again.

"Come on, babe!" Danny pulled Roy with him. 

They ran dow the white halls and ignored anyone that tried to stop them.

"Where are we going?" Roy huffed.

"We're gonna show that bitch we're endgame!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messy chapter! At this point i'm just brainstorming for ideas. All improv really, so i hope the ending will be more polished!
> 
> Thanks for reading and i hope that you'll all bear with me for another week until the grand finale. 
> 
> Love Mio x


	7. A/N

Hey guys, just a small update on the last chapter!

I just graduated and have been busy looking for jobs and such so the writing has been pretty slow.

I had finished about 3/4 of the chapter but sadly for some reason it was deleted so i gotta start over 😣 

Just saying that it will probably be up by monday.

I wish you all a happy mid-summer (we swedes love our holidays lol) and i'll see you again in a bit with the final chapter!❤


	8. Us.

Danny pulled Roy through the halls.

He didn't stop and nothing coild make him. Everytime that Roy huffed that Danny should slow down he just sped up.

He didn't stop until they reached the crowded street full of people. They were met with strange looks and some looks of amusement.

Danny ran onto the side of the street to try and wave in a taxi and soon one started to pull over but then Danny felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Danny, is this a good idea? For all we know he might already be on his way to australia." Roy tried to catch his breath. 

Danny shook his head. "No we're gonna make it, i know it!"

He pushed the older into the cab and and gave the cabdriver the location and told him to hurry.

The road there was not long and as soon as thry arrived Danny quickly pulled out a random number bill out of his pants.

"Sir, this is way too much-" The taxidriver started but Danny cut him off. "Keep it!" 

He pulled Roy out with him and then they headed inside. The buildings were huge and there was people everywhere. Maybe he was a little overly ambitious thinking how they would catch him right before he boarded. 

He had watched too many romcoms.

Danny sighed and looked around himself. He passed some people to find a tv-screen with upcoming flights on it. There he saw it. The australian flight took off in 20 minutes so the boarding started in 10. 

"Roy we need to hurry up to terminal three-" He turned around to find that Roy was no longer behind him.

Where was he? 

"Roy?" Danny felt a lump in his chest. The same feeling from yesterday from before he fainted. Fear, panic and lonelyness in a crowded space. There were alot of eyes on him, anyone who he pleaded to with his eyes would turn away in their own hurry.

He whimpered and felt tears bubbleing up and he felt his chest heaving as his panic built.

"Danny?" He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he heard that familiar voice. He turned around to find that it was Roy's.

"Are you okay? You disappeared!" Roy pulled Danny in for a hug. "Are you sure you wanna do this? We can just go home and watch one of your favorites. I'll make your favorite dinner." Roy brushed Danny's hair with his fingers and Danny rubbed the tears from his eyes and shook his head. 

"No, i need to set an example for when you mess with us." Danny gritted his teeth and took ahold of Roy's hand once more.

They moved swiftly through the crowd and this time Danny never let go of Roy.

Roy could feel how warm Danny was, he was swating and almost shaking but he would not let go. Not that he wanted to.

He loved his boyfriends determination and passion. It meant alot to him. Sometimes that was something he was lacking so he really needed it in his life.

"There it is! Terminal three!" Danny turned around to look at Roy, his eyes were glistening and sparkling and it set of fireworks internally in Roy. God he loved Daniel.

"And there he is!" Roy snapped back to reality as he spotted Shane second to first in the long line. He felt his blood boil at the mere thought of what that man had done to Danny. No one was ever gonna hurt him again, he wanted to make sure of that.

 

"Shane!" Roy shouted from the bottom of his lungs across the room. Alot of people turned to them and stared. Some of them even flinched. Their eyes as large as globes.

"Roy?" Shane's face lit up and a smile was glued to his face. However it quickly dropped as he realized the anger in Roy's eyes as he got closer. He also started to sweat once he realized that behind Roy Danny was walking with him, and they were hand in hand.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Roy gritted his teeth. He was ready to fight a bitch but Danny's precesense calmed him immediately.

"It's okay, R. Don't fight him. Don't waste energy on that." Danny smiled at Roy and shifted over so he was facing Shane from in front of Roy. "You."

Shane gulped. For some reason he felt incredibly small right now.

"We just came here to tell you to stay away from us. If you ever come to town to harass one of us we will take to authorities. Last warning. Stay away from us." Danny looked alot more mature at that minute than he had ever taken him for. 

"I..." Shane looked pleadingly over to Roy.

"Roy please! I know you still love me! I know you feel what i feel. Don't do this! We can go back to Australia and we can finally move into that house you said you liked! We can do that, just please! I can-"

Roy cut him off. "I thought i had made myself clear. I don't love you. Stay away from my fiancée." Danny was shook but played along.

Shane opened his mouth but no words came out. 

"We got engaged and we will marry eachother in the summer next year. Don't try anymore. It's over for you." Danny felt smug knowing that it tore on Shane. 

Roy placed his hand around Daniels shoulder and kissed his scalp.

"I love you baby." He whispered to him.

"Goodbye Shane." 

* * *

 

Once they got home the first thing Roy thought of doing was to embrace Danny tight in front of the now lit fireplace. 

Thr weather had gotten alot colder recently so they had wrapped themselves in blankets in the sofa. Sammy and Deedee had been brought to Danny's place a few days ago so they were sleeping in the armchair next to them.

Roy was playing with Danny's dark hair as he looked lovingly at the other as he talked about plans he had made for christmas which was about two months from now. Danny had laid down in Roy's lap facing the ceiling.

Danny was fixating on Danny's face, the outline of his plump lips and his shimmering eyes. His perfect nose and rosey cheeks. He was perfection on Roy's eyes.

Danny looked up at Roy and smiled. "Hi." He giggled a little. Roy just smiled in response. Listening to Danny was something he could listen to for hours. 

"Do you want me to make you something to eat, baby?" Danny tilted his head a bit and reached up to remove Roy's thick black glasses. 

"Hm no i'm alright. Do you want to take a bath though?" Roy lifted one eyebrow and smiled daringly.

Danny laughed and nodded. "I'd like that." He quickly sat up and pecked Roy's lips before he went into the bathroom and started to tap the bath. He added some additional bubbles to the water and some rose scent.

Roy walked in and hugged him from behind. 

"Wait, you get in. I'll go and get us a glas of wine and something a little extra." Roy loved the mysterious tone in Danny's voice. He nodded and Danny was out the room again.

Roy removed his clothes and got into the bath. He heard noises coming from the kitchen. Danny's cooking skills had gotten better so he wasn't worried now. 

After about 10 minutes Danny came into the room with a tray of chokolate covered strawberries and wine. He had also lit a few candles for a romantic vibe and he dimmed the lights a bit.

Roy huffed and smiled softly. "Wow. That's so amazing Danny." Danny smiled back and placed the tray on the small table next to the tub.

"I have one final surprise. I hope you like it." Danny winked and started to remove his shirt. Painfully slow. Roy had to fight the urge not to rip his clothes off. 

Danny's shirt was now off and his hands traveled down to his ripped jeans. Once they came off they revealed black lacey panties that hugged his thick butt perfectly. Roy swallowed hard.

"You like them? I got them for a special occation." Danny giggled at Roy's blushing face. Roy nodded and told himself over and over in his head not to pop a boner.

Once they were off as well he stood there butt naked and dipped himself slowly into the water and he sat down leaning his back against Roy's chest.

Roy wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed his shoulder.

"Here let me feed you." Danny giggled and reached for one of the strawberries on the platter. He moved it against Roy slowly.

"Say aah!" Danny smiled widely and Danny did as he was told and ate it. 

"Damn that's good, did you make them?" Roy widened his eyes and rised his eyebrows.

"I did! I made them yesterday right before you left!" Danny kissed Roy again and leaned his chest against Roys belly this time.

"They are really good Danny, here!" Roy grabbed another one and fed it to Danny who closed his eyes as he took it into his mouth and bit into it.

Roy blushed more as inappropriate thoughts made their way into his head.

"You just thought a dirty thought, didn't you?" Danny smirked as Roy coughed and shook his head in denial.

"Oh yeah, then why are you hard?" Danny laughed and brushed his fingers over Roys hardened area.

"You keep rubbing on me like a dog in heat, have you noticed that?" Roy joked and Danny smiled innocently. 

"Hmm did i?" Roy pulled Danny in for a kiss and Danny happily kissed back. He parted his lips letting danny explore his mouth with his tongue and he placed his hands on either side of Dannys face.

Danny moaned softly as he felt Roy's dick brushing against his and Roy's right hand traveled behind Danny to squeeze his ass.

Danny reached down to stroak Roy in a steady phase as they made out in the warm tawer that surrounded both of them.

Roy grunted and spanked Danny as hard as he could with the water that slowed his hand down and squeezed harder. 

Danny moved against Roys hand and moved to kiss Roy's jawline and neck leaving marks.

 Roy caressed and teased Danny's ass as the boy worked on his member. Danny moaned again and bit his bottom lip.

"Stop teasing." Danny commanded and Roy reached for a tube of handcream he kept in a drawer an armsreach away from where they were. He got some and put it on his fingers. He then ordered Danny to lift his ass up. 

He did and roy easily pushed two fingers inside the younger. Danny moaned and sat back down to keep caressing Roy. Their lips met again and Roy tasted him on his lips.

Danny let out constant moans as Roy's fingers brushed past Danny's sweet spot.

He worked there for a while until he started scissoring Danny open to prepare him for Roy.

Roy felt as though he wouldn't last alot longer if Danny kept going at that speed so he told him to lay back against the opposite corner with him facing the wall.

He did and soon Roy followed him as he had applied a condom and adjusted himself at Danny's enterance.

Danny was impatient but he didn't want to sound needy so he just let out a quiet 'please'.

Roy started to thrust himself in slowly and stopped as he reached in all the way to let Danny adjust. Danny needed to breathe for a bit and then he signed for Roy to keep going. As Roy started to move Danny's moans echoed in the room. The water spilled out on the floor but neither could care any less right now. 

Roy thrusted harder with each movement and soon Danny was moving to meet his thrusts.

Roy held onto Danny's hips and pushed into him harder and closed his eyes. Being with Danny made him complete. 

Roy felt his orgasm build up and so did Danny. 

"I'm close!" Danny whined and grabbed onto the towels that hung above the bathtub for some grip.

"Me too baby." Roy got rougher as he felt Danny tighten aroubd him.

All of a sudden the doorbell went off and the door opened.

"Hello? Danny?" 

Roy immediately threw himshimself off of danny and reached for two towels.

Danny sighed and took one and wrapped himself in it moymuthing sorry to Roy as he went into the hallway to see Jason and Matt there with a few bags filled with stuff that looked like booze.

"Hey guys!" Danny forced a smile and took the bags that Matt handed to him.

"We thought we'd come over since it's the weekend and we felt bad that you'd be all alone!" Jason hugged Danny but immediately pulled away noticing how wet Danny was. 

"Girl did you just get out of the bath?" Jason laughed and Danny nodded a bit.

"It's very nice of you guys, um. I'm not actually..-" 

Suddenly Roy appeared holding a t-shirt that was soaked with water. He froze as he saw the people in the hallway.  

"I'm sorry, i'm just gonna borrow a shirt from you, Danny!" He said as he ran up the stairs and into Danny's room.

 Jasper's jaw hit the floor in a huge smile.

"Oh. my. god!" 

Danny hushed him and shook humis head.

"You guys did it, right? You were totally fucking just now!" Jason squealed and gave Danny a quick kiss on his cheek instead of a hug. "Congrats, bitch! I'm so happy for you!" 

Danny couldn't hide his excitement and let himself smile finally. 

"Thanks, babe! You could've had better timing but i'm still glad i'll get to introduce you guys!" He gave Matt a quick peck on the cheek as well.

"I'm going to get dressed, you can place these in the fridge, right Vi?" Jason took the bags and pulled Matt along into the kitchen.

Danny entered his room to walk up to Roy and he hugged him. "We can finish this later, yeah?" Roy brushed his fingers through Danny's hair and nodded. 

"Those are your friends right? I wanna meet them, is it alright if they know about us or did you plan to keep us a secret?

Danny smiled and kissed Roy softly.

"I want everyone to know you belong to me!"

Roy tugged on Danny's waist and kissed back. "Likewise!"

After a while the two went downstairs hand in hand, fully dressed.

Their hands parted ways as they headed into the kitchen where Danny went to grab them both a beer from the fridge and Roy went to sit down at the table next to the other couple.

"Hey guys, i'm Roy!" He smiled at the two and he was immediately greeted back and bombarded with questions. He could tell why Danny got along with them.

"Okay guys, chill!" Danny went to sit next to Roy and handed him a beer.

"Here you go, babe." He smiled towards Roy and roy thanked him. 

Vi lifted one eyebrow towards Danny and smirked.

"So... Do tell, are you two a thing or nah?" Matt matched his boyfriends smirky face.

"Gosh you two really need to know don't you?" Danny laughed.

 "Yeah, we are a couple. Been for a few months now!" Danny smiled over to Roy and they intertwined their fingers on the table to show off matching bracelets Roy got them on their two month anniversary. 

"Aww!" Matt and Jason said in unison as they smiled as if their lives just had been fullfilled.

"You guys are so cute together my god!" Jason cooed. And Matt looked at him. "So are we, sweetheart!" Matt kissed Jason's cheek and Jason laughed and turned his head over to kiss him on the lips.

 

"Hey Danny let me do your makeup!" Jason hugged Danny from the back as he was cleaning up after the snack they had had together that evening.

"I don't think so, but let's go into drag anyways!" Danny smiled and the two went to the others to tell them.

"Hey talking about it, i've been with you almost half a year, Roy and i still havrnt seen you as Bianca!" Danny slurred his words a little since he was getting tipsy.

"You're right!" Roy gasped. He had brought his drag but Danny had never seen him in it.

"Wait what, you do drag too Roy?" Matt cut in.

"Yeah! I mostly do it on tours overseas and some around in bigger cities so i rarely do it in clubs around town nowadays!" Roy smiled.

"Omg omg! Let's get into drag!" Jason yelled and they all went to grab their things. They all got into different rooms to get dressed and Danny was the first to get fully draged up.

He sat in the sofa waiting for the rest of the girls. The next one out was Pearl. She sat i the armchair and the two talked about their different plans for christmas.

"Oh my god, you are voth WAY too early!" Violet walked in with her usual bdsm getup. Pearl cursed under her breath as Violet winked and sat in pearls lap.

The last one out was bianca. Adore's jaw dropped and she was at a loss for words.

"Oh my god!" Pearl covered her mouth. "Bianca del fucking Rio!?" 

Violet was shocked as well.

"Oh my god, lucky you Dan!" Violet laughed and Pearl gave her a face. "Hey, im right here, bitch!" 

They all had a great evening and played some drinking games. They all watched some old classic movie and the latest episode of RuPaul's drag race.

At 1 am violet and pearl decided to head back home and Danny saw them off from the hallway as Roy had passed out on the sofa.

Danny cleaned up the mess of beer cans all over the place and stopped as he saw his man asleep on the sofa. He had smudged his makeup but he was still beautiful.

Danny went to lay down next to him and he pulled a cover over them.

Danny gave Roy a good night kiss and fell asleep next to the man.

"I love you." Danny whispered and cuddled closer to Roy and then he fell asleep as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
> I really hope you enjoyed ❤  
> Also, i'm very open to requests since i love writing but i run out of things to write about! 
> 
> X


End file.
